1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical system wherein an insertion slave apparatus and a treatment slave apparatus are used together with each other, and the insertion slave apparatus is operated by an insertion master portion and the treatment slave apparatus is operated by a treatment master portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-185385, an electrical bending endoscope is disclosed as an insertion slave apparatus. The electrical bending endoscope includes an insertion portion being long and configured to be inserted into the body. An endoscope bending portion is provided in the distal end portion of the insertion portion and configured to be actuated to be bent. A driving unit is coupled to the proximal end portion of the insertion portion, and an actuation portion is built into the driving unit and configured to actuate the endoscope bending portion to be bent. The driving unit is connected to a control unit through the universal cord, and an operation portion is connected to the control unit through a connecting cord. When the operation portion is operated, the actuation portion is actuated, and then, the endoscope bending portion is actuated to be bent.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-173442, a master-slave manipulator is disclosed as a treatment slave apparatus. The master-slave manipulator includes a middle axial portion being elongated and configured to be inserted into the body. A slave manipulator portion is coupled to the distal end portion of the middle axial portion and configured to grasp an object of treatment. On the other hand, a master manipulator portion is coupled to the proximal end portion of the middle axial portion. When the master manipulator portion is operated, the slave manipulator portion is actuated.